Problems
by City.Girl.Reveiwer
Summary: Set after the merry-go-round, Mosca finds his Dad, Prosper dies and Hornet and Bo are upset, Riccio is still Riccio. Scipio comes back to tell Hornet something, Ida and Victor get married. Sorry this Fanfic will not be finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hornet**

I woke up at around 7 o'clock; I could hear the soft sound of Bo's breathing that always seemed to comfort me. I looked over to Prospers bed, empty. I went downstairs to go and see him; he was probably just making breakfast. Nope, not downstairs. He's just out on a walk. Nothing to worry about.

I made myself some breakfast and sat down at the table. I don't know why I'm so worried, Prosper can look after himself, but deep down, I knew why.

Late last night Prosper and I had gone for a walk down one of the alleyways like we normally do, it gives us a chance to talk alone, it's quite hard to do that when Bo's around. My stomach still has butterflies. He had kissed me! My first proper kiss. Prosper had been my best friend for ages but I'd always wanted more than just friendship.

"Where's Prop?" said a little voice from behind.

"Just out for a walk, go back to bed Bo." I sighed.

"But I'm not tired." Bo yawned rubbing his eyes. He came and sat on my lap. I hugged him tight.

**Bo**

Hornet and me stayed downstairs for a while, until everyone had gotten up.

"Where's Prosper?" asked Ida.

"He's gone for a walk. But it must be a very long walk." I said looking down at the floor.

"Hornet, why don't you and Bo go for a walk, you look like you need some fresh air. You could call for Riccio and Mosca?"

"Mosca and Riccio are out fishing today." I said blankly.

"Just go." Said Ida irritably.

I slid off of Hornets lap and went upstairs. I got changed and went downstairs. Hornet grabbed onto my hand and dragged me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"For a walk." She said meekly.

**Mosca**

I woke up to Riccio's snoring. It smelt strongly of the sea in our room. All my fishing equipment was hanging up; I liked having it close by. I don't know why, I guess it just gives me comfort. Probably because it reminds me of…

Anyway, I got up and got dressed.

"Why do you always have to get up so early?" mumbled Riccio grumpily getting out of bed.

"Because then we'll be able to fish in a good area for once before someone else steals our spot." I said irritably. "Now get a move on hedgehog."

XxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

We made our way slowly down the Grand Canal; Riccio kept stopping at all the bakeries.

"Come on Riccio!" I growled dragging him away from the shop window. I kept on walking, dodging my way through the crowds. And then I stopped still, motionless. I had seen him. The man turned round and looked at me.

"Mosca?" he said. Then I ran off.

**Riccio**

"Mosca?" I said running after him. "Mosca? What's wrong?"

"My Dad!" he said running down one of the alleyways. "I just saw my Dad."

"You're Dad?" I said running after him. "Mosca! Slow down!"

He started to slow down and then stopped, gasping for breath.

"It was my Dad, he knew my name." He panted.

"But Mosca, if that was your Dad, isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

**Ch****apter 2**

**Bo**

We kept on walking for ages, Hornet kept leading me down all the alleyways.

"Hornet? where are we going? we've been walking for ages!" I moaned.

"Bo, I told you-" but she stopped. I tryed to see what she was staring at. there was a crowd of people, an ambulance and one of those sashes around an area which said 'Police Line, do not cross.' I ran over to take a look.

"Bo! Come back!" she shouted running after me. I squeezed my way through until I made it to the front of the crowd.

There was a body lying on the floor, I didn't recognise it at first but then it hit me.

"Prosper." I whispered.

**Hornet **

I ran after Bo, I didn't know what had happened but it looked bad and I didn't want him to see it. I elbowed my way to the front of the crowd. Bo had stopped still.

"Bo?" I said shaking his shoulder. He pointed towards a body on the floor. He ran over to the body and started thumping his fists on the bodys chest screaming. I ran under the police tape and picked up Bo.

"Prosper!" screamed Bo wriggling. Prosper. Prosper was the body. Tears started flowing out of Bo's eyes. A few of the ambulance men started carrying out a stretcher. I let Bo go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bo**

We kept on walking for ages; Hornet kept leading me down all the alleyways.

"Hornet? Where are we going? We've been walking for ages!" I moaned.

"Bo, I told you-" but she stopped. I tried to see what she was staring at. There was a crowd of people, an ambulance and one of those sashes around an area which said 'Police Line, do not cross.' I ran over to take a look.

"Bo! Come back!" she shouted running after me. I squeezed my way through until I made it to the front of the crowd.

There was a body lying on the floor, I didn't recognise it at first but then it hit me.

"Prosper." I whispered.

**Hornet **

I ran after Bo, I didn't know what had happened but it looked bad and I didn't want him to see it. I elbowed my way to the front of the crowd. Bo had stopped still.

"Bo?" I said shaking his shoulder. He pointed towards a body on the floor. He ran over to the body and started thumping his fists on the bodies chest screaming. I ran under the police tape and picked up Bo.

"Prosper!" screamed Bo wriggling. Prosper. Prosper was the body. Tears started flowing out of Bo's eyes. A few of the ambulance men started carrying out a stretcher. I let Bo go. He ran to Prosper screaming at him to get up. I just stood there.

"Prosper will be alright." I told myself. "He's not dead, just unconscious, he's not dead." I knew I was kidding myself but it helped. The men with the stretcher tried rolling Prosper on but Bo kept hitting them and screaming at them. I tried to put my arm round him but he just wriggled away.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT PROSPER!" He screamed hitting the paramedics.

"BO! Stop it!" I shouted. I grabbed him and pulled him close. I held onto him even though he was screaming at me. I held onto him even though he was kicking and hitting me, I held onto him in spite of everything.

The crowd had moved on by now and the paramedics had put Prosper in the back of the ambulance.

"Will you be okay now? Call this number for the hospital. We can't let you come with us seeing as you have no ID," he said giving me a piece of paper with the hospital number scribbled down.

The ambulance soon drove off and it was just Bo and I. I sat down, leaning against the wall. Bo had calmed down by now and his screaming had turned into mumbles and his kicking and hitting had died down. He just clung onto me softly crying into my shoulder.

"I don't want you." He mumbled.

"I know, I know." I said softly.

**Mosca**

I didn't know what to think, I didn't mean to run away from him, I just… did.

We went over to Ida's house after we'd gone fishing. Prosper and Hornet always managed to cheer us up.

I knocked on the door with the lion head doorknocker; I always used to be scared of touching them, in case it would come alive and bite me. Ida's head popped around the door.

"Oh hello, what are you two up to?" she said curiously.

"Nothing, are Prosper and Hornet here?" asked Riccio impatiently.

"Prosper is missing and Hornet and Bo are out looking for him. I suppose he's just gone for a walk, a very… long walk." She said biting her lip.

"We could help look if you'd like?" I said helpfully, I hated seeing Ida unhappy; she was such a kind woman.

"Oh would you? That would be so helpful." She said, her smile returned to her face.

**Riccio**

"Mosca, can't we just go home? They're probably back at Ida's right now anyway." I moaned. We'd been walking for ages and my feet throbbed mercilessly.

"Ida would have called us, you need to get some new trainers, they look like they've just been fished out of the canal." He replied shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3Bo

I woke up from a deep sleep in Hornet's room. It smelt of her perfume, the one Prosper gave to her last Christmas. Prosper. No.

I went into my room, No Prosper. He's probably just downstairs.

"Bo? Are you there?" said a muffled voice. Hornet.

"Where's Prosper?" I wailed.

"Come here." She said gently. I walked stiffly over to her and she scooped me up in her arms.

She carried me into my room and lay me down on Prosper's bed. She crawled in beside me and pulled the cover over us.

"Prosper." I whispered.

"I know, I know." She said softly and kissed the top of my head. Soon I fell asleep but I think it took Hornet a bit longer.

Hornet

I feel… incomplete. Like one of my old jigsaw puzzles which always had a piece missing. I didn't fall asleep for a long time.

I woke up quite late. Bo was still asleep; I crawled out of the warmth of the bed and wandered downstairs.

"Hornet!" Ida jumped. "You startled me. Breakfasts on the table."

I just nodded; I didn't feel like saying anything.

"So, what happened last night then? What on earth were you doing in some alleyway?" She said frustrated, lighting a cigarette.

I didn't say anything.

"You of all people should know better, Bo could have froze to death!"

I reached into my pocket and got the card with the hospital's number on it.

She picked it up carefully.

"What the devils this?" she shouted slamming her hand down on the table.

I couldn't take it anymore; I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall.

"Oh Hornet," she said softly.

**Riccio**

I still don't know what had actually happened last night, Hornet was too exhausted to say anything and Prosper's still missing.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked Mosca.

I always thought of Mosca as a sort of brother, as well as a best mate. He always seemed to reassure me.

"They'll be fine," he said but he didn't sound so sure.

I hated Mosca looking so confused; I wish his Dad had never come back. It's just made Mosca unhappy.

"Where do you think Prosper is?" I asked.

"I dunno, he's gone off before, it's probably just the same." He said.

I sighed. I felt sorry for Mosca, for Bo and Hornet and for Prosper. But most of all I felt sorry for myself. I hated being stuck in the middle, not being able to help.

**Mosca**

I hope Prosper will come back soon, it's destroying Bo and Hornet. I wish my Dad had never come, I thought it would be a magical moment when we finally meet, but what do I do? I run, and spoil everything. He spoilt everything.

He was never a good Dad but I can't help loving him, he's the only family I've got. But I can't help hating him too.

Riccio and me went down to my boat and went fishing the whole afternoon. No sign of my Dad, he's probably left already, and I'll never see him again.

Good! No. Not Good. No. Good. Oh I don't know. I'm too confused and tired to know what to think. Why can't things stay the same? I guess it's what makes life interesting. Oh I don't know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hornet

Ida told Mosca, she told Riccio. I wish she hadn't, it would make things seem less real like it was all a dream and Prosper would be back. But I knew he wouldn't. He's never going to come back. Ever.

Ida's trying to get a funeral organised, she's running around stressed out because of her work and having to handle this.

Bo refuses to go to school, he won't talk to me, and he won't do anything. And Mosca and Riccio, well, they just stopped coming to see us.

And me, well I just sit here. Doing nothing.

And he's never going to come back.

Bo

I can't think anymore, everything's messed up. Mosca and Riccio are never around anymore and Ida has no time to even say hello, and Hornet? She just sits there with glazed eyes doing absolutely nothing. Why is Prosper dead? Why? They just found a body. Ida wouldn't let them chop him open to see what happened. I couldn't imagine Prosper cut into tiny slices.

There's meant to be a funeral, I don't want to go, and the worst thing is, Ida wants to invite my Aunt and Uncle.

Why did Prosper have to die?

Riccio

Ida told me Prosper died. I thought she was joking, I can't believe it, I thought things were as bad as they could get but this just makes it so much worse.

I've wanted to go see Bo and Hornet, but I'm scared, I dunno. I'm scared of what they'll be like. But I think I will go and see them, even if Mosca doesn't come. They need me, we're there only family.

Mosca

I thought my life had a bit of trauma, I mean not many kids can say there Dad left them and went off on a ship, they lived in a cinema, they're best friend was a thief who actually turned out to be a rich kid who then turned into an adult on a merry-go-round, then they lived with their other best mate in a squat.

But now it's even worse. One of my best mates has died apparently for no reason and my Dads back and I just blew the chance of a lifetime to be with him.

Everything I do seems to turn out bad.

Please review I'm hiking I need 2 reviews before I write the next chapter!


End file.
